Origins Malachite: Dark era
by ChaoticJexak
Summary: Townsville was once a peaceful city-now you cannot move for shattered hopes and death. The cause? Malachite.
1. Prologue

There once was a town with a peculiar name, not thought of or brought into being from passion. There were villains, but the egdes of this world were soft as a cartoon, and the danger the same. Some say it is a cartoon, others pass these people off as crazy. But there were three Heroines to fight off these Evil albeit not horrifying Villains. But one of them was captured, and from there, these villians gradually became more fierce. I am of course, talking of the once peaceful city of Townsville-now plagued with fear and monsters, And the dark one they call Malachite. Malachite was once one of these Heroines however, and was once referred to as 'the green one', but now she is black as night, with deeds to back up this claim. Apocolypse has come, and the heroes have all but vanished.

Welcome to Townsville, but it may not be as you envisioned.


	2. Chapter 1: too much spice

An odd Man, small in stature, stands over a tank of water. This man is odd, with a tail fur and-By jingo, it's no man! It is the evil genius Mojo Jojo! But this is no fluffy fellow as you have seen before, for times have driven him to madness. Inside this tank is the doom of all mankind-but it was once its saviour. Mojo places a stern paw on the tank. "Soon" He says. "Soon those pathetic teens will die, and I, Mojo Prime, will reign supreme. MUHAHAHAHA!" He presses a button, and the tank begins to drain, revealing what once was Buttercup. Or was it? The figure stirs, and energy forms on her neck, crystallising into an unknown substance. "well, My genius surpasses ven my expectations!" Mojo mused to himself. But this was not him; cosmic forces are at work here, and even the best laid plans of mice and men often go arwy. The figure gathers energy, and forms a hammer from the same substance as was bestowed upon her. The tank is smashed open, and the figure smirks darkly beneath matted black hair. "Oh, Mojo, Such a fool were you to believe that I would simply allow you to control me. If you want me, you are going to have to please me first…

Meanwhile…

"Pop, I'm off out with Bubbles, OK?" The red-head Smiled at her father-who as usual was busy with his work.

"Okay. I…That's odd, Where's Buttercup?" Proffeser Utonium turned to his daughters. "She's not at another goth party, is she? Damn it, Why has this happened, I swear she got all the spice and not goodness…"

"Dad, you're talking in that odd science language again." Bubbles scolded. She could never understand him like this. Still, he was right, where was her sister?

"I hope she hasn't run away AGAIN" Bubbles shook her head. Blossom sighed. It always fell to her to do these so called mature things. "Cmon sis, we should check by the town hall; perhaps has seen her…"

Back at the secret lair, however…

"So, you expect me, a highly distinguished villain, to capture your father so you can poke fun at him?" Mojo Prime had heard it all now. He was ecstatic. He had turned a hero so far that she wanted her own father tortured. He smiled. It was time enough for him to get serious.

"Good, I see then that you accept the terms…now, about this odd gem-metal."

"I call it Malachite, and I would name you after it, for it seems fitting for a demonic villain."

"What of the other bad guys?" Malachite questioned her new master.

"Kill them. Show no mercy. Except HIM, I have a feeling she will be quite useful…"

Town hall.

"Mayor, have you seen Buttercup, I have a feeling she has scampered off again." Blossom began, but no answer came. Buubles flew towards the desk; there was the mayor of Townsville-drenched in blood, with a note made of a grren metal. It read 'Hello there, sisters! Enjoy the show….' Then the door slammed shut. Buttercup was no more, it seemed, and Bubbles began crying.

"Oh, come on!" Malachite snapped. "You know these times were coming! Get a grip-or die, I don't care. Makes it easier if you simply disappear…" Malachite summoned a dark rapier, and gestured threateningly. "Oh what fun." She smiled darkly. "Finally I can have my five minutes of fame, so called 'Leader'! It should have been ME! I always picked up the pieces when fuzzy held you in a net, When snoring stupid-head had you in a trance. ME! ME!" Malachite edged toward them. The other two looked at one another in disbelief. Both knew Buttercup was prone to acts of rebellion, but this?

Bloosom straitened up, not wishing to fight her own sister. "Quit it Buttercup! We get the point. Making the mayor look dead and scaring us with this crazy talk is not going to solve anything. Mojo Jojo is gone, along with all of the other bad guys. They went into hiding, remember?" But, even as she told her sisters this for the umpteenth time, a familiar fist crashed through the window.

"Did you miss me and my mech?" A robot voice droned. "Sorry to diturb the reunion, but I came here to pick up your sister." Malachite hopped onto the giant fist."have fun!" She said bitterly.


	3. Chapter 2: loose ends

Malachite was waiting outside Fuzzy's shack. It was always fun to toy with your prey before you mutilate them. "Bath time, methinks." Malachite smiled, aiming a hose at a cracked open window. A very angry and confused Fuzzy ran out, only to be ripped apart by a complex array of knives hidden by the door. Blood spattered onto Malachite's face, and she licked it off with a demonic grin. "Oh, how I love the smell of flesh in the morning…"

Bloosom had been searching for so long around this energy hotspot, but could not find a single building that had used up so much power. Bubbles stopped at a candy store. "Well that's odd…" She remarked "What kind of idiot sets up a Candy store in the party district?"

Blossom had an epiphany. "An evil nutjob who doesn't know better, that's who." She said triumphantly. She dragged Bubbles inside to look for a hidden entrance. Then her mobile rang.

"Not now…Stupid emergency signal…." She sighed as Bubbles fell down a chute.

"owowow…I think I found the entrance." Bubbles called from the other end. "I'll look around and-uh oh…"

"Welcome dearie. Like my new hood ornament? Its someone fuzzy that we both love to hate. Perhaps you'd like yo join him?"

"No, no, NOOOOOO!"

Blossom sprang into action; flying down the chute and right into-a wall.

"Well that worked." Malachite mocked. "And you call yourself a hero….pitiful." Blossom quickly recuperated and darted for her. Malachite made a shield and blocked the 'stupid excuse for a move'.

Malachite yawned. "Much as I'd love to entertain you bozos, I have work to do." She summoned a giant hammer, and batted them out of the chute, blocking it up afterward.

Blossom repeatedly hit the blockage, trying to dislodge it. "No! I won't let you do this!" She sobbed. "Why..buttercup."

"MMHMMHNHMNN" A voice gabbled, clearly gagged."Gah. What are you talking about, I'm here, in this stupid cabinet. That B*****D Mojo injected me and threw me in this damn box." Buttercup.

"Well that explains absolutely nothing." Bubbles sighed.

"Well, clearly it does Bubbles. Think about it. It's like that star wars movie. Attack of the clones."

"oh. I see." Bubbles began to untie Buttercup. The three of them left the sweet store, Blooom explained the situation to buttercup.

"Wait, so shouldn't we find another way inside?" Buttercup asked. "

Malachite looked at her map. "well, this is the swamp. Let's see if I can't sniff out those sickness green carrion. Should be easy considering they never wash, mind you." She spied the small one swimming inside the swamp water. A well placed bolt of dark energy, and poof! Dead as a doornail.

That lanky fool stepped out of a hole to investigate. And what rhymes with that. Eviscerate. This is exactly what fate befell the poor sod. Next, the fat one. A well placed burger annnnnd….out he runs-only parody Fuzzy's own death. Malachite scowled. No blood. Damn. Malachite peered inside the cave. She crept inside; HIM. Malachite grinned maliciously. Two targets in one area. "ooooh, it must be my birthday." But something was a little of with the trans-genderal devil. She was laughing insanely and brandishing a knife. The devil turned. "Well, well. Where are your sisters?"

"Dead, I hope. Soon you'll join them. I will rule over Townsville and leave the world in terror."

"Over my dead body you are!" but Malachite encased her in a prison, and summoned a spear.

"Don't worry, it'll end when I get bored." Malachite glowered. "At least you should hope so…"


End file.
